


Driver's Seat

by TripUpStairs



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripUpStairs/pseuds/TripUpStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college!Faberry smut.  Rachel picks Quinn up from the airport after a semester spent studying abroad.  They struggle with keeping their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Seat

Rachel arrives half an hour before Quinn's plane is set to touch down on the tarmac. She couldn't really help leaving her fathers' home in Lima early. She hasn't seen Quinn in person in almost five months.

Now she waits inside the Columbus airport, anxious for Quinn to finally arrive home from the spring semester she spent studying abroad in the Yale-in-London program. By all accounts from their Skype dates and emails, Quinn had a fantastic time. Rachel's glad her girlfriend had an amazing study abroad experience, but she's more than ready to have Quinn by her side again--or at least on the same coast.

Quinn sent her a text right before boarding, telling her that her connection from JFK to Columbus was going to be on time. Rachel keeps herself preoccupied by watching the other people lingering near the terminal exit meet their loved ones, knowing that soon that will be her and Quinn. She still finds herself frequently checking the "Arrivals" screen, and when the status of Quinn's flight changes from "on-time" to "landed," Rachel smiles. A moment later, her phone buzzes and her smile widens even more as she reads the text from Quinn. "Just landed, see you in a minute."

Of course it takes more than a minute for Quinn to make it to the terminal exit. Deboarding always takes longer than expected. But then, finally, Quinn appears. She's in jeans and a cardigan--comfortable travel clothes--with her hair a little mussed and her eyes a little tired from hours spent on a plane. To Rachel, she's still the most beautiful person in the world, and as she watches Quinn's eyes light up in recognition she forgets to breath. Then Rachel is dashing forward, and Quinn is dropping her carryon to the ground, and finally, finally, she's in her girlfriend's arms again.

She buries her face into Quinn's neck, pulling their bodies together as tightly as possible. It's both a wonderful relief and perfect fulfillment to be touching Quinn again. 

"I probably stink from sitting on a plane for hours," Quinn says quietly into their embrace.

"I don't care. All I know is that you're here," Rachel replies. Truthfully, Quinn doesn't smell at all.

"God I missed you so much," Quinn exhales.

Rachel picks her head up from Quinn's shoulder and arches forward, pressing their lips together for their first kiss in five months. It feels just as it always did. Soft, heated, and right. 

Rachel pulls her closer, unwilling to let Quinn go when it's been so long--no matter that they are in public. And when Quinn catches her bottom lip between her own, Rachel sighs, tightly gripping her girlfriend's cardigan. She's missed this. She's missed Quinn.

They break apart slightly, and Rachel opens her eyes to find dark hazel staring back at her. The corners of Quinn's lips turn upwards and Rachel can't help but claim another quick kiss at the sight of her smile.

"Shall we get your bags?" Rachel says, finally releasing Quinn from her hold. She refuses to let go of Quinn completely, however, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. Quinn squeezes her hand back before turning around to see her carryon bag a good twenty feet away. She looks back toward her, demurely saying, "I didn't realize I dropped it so far away."

"I didn't either," Rachel says with amusement as they walk toward it. She brushes Quinn aside when they get to it and grabs the bag herself.

"Rachel come on, I can take it."

"No, I insist. You look tired."

"I've been on a plane all day. I promise I'm not physically incapable," Quinn says casually before leaning in and saying lowly, "And I am more than looking forward to showing you that as soon as we get home."

A shiver of anticipation runs down Rachel's spine, and she does her best to ignore Quinn's smirk--and her own reaction--by gripping the carryon all the harder.

They end up having to wait about ten minutes before the first piece of luggage from Quinn's flight ends up on the carousel in baggage claim. Rachel doesn't mind the wait though. Whether if it's an arm around her shoulders or waist, a loose handhold, or a palm against the small of her back, Quinn can't seem to keep her hands off her. Rachel is certainly not complaining, and she's not any better about it either.

Quinn grabs her own bag this time--only because Rachel isn't sure which piece of luggage is her girlfriend's though--and refuses to relinquish it. They make their way out to the car, talking easily about Quinn's semester abroad. Rachel pops the trunk, loading up Quinn's carryon. She reaches out for Quinn's very large piece of luggage, and her girlfriend raises an eyebrow, saying, "I'm pretty sure it weighs as much as you."

"I can handle it," Rachel huffs.

Quinn suppresses a smile, pulling the rolling luggage forward. "Alright."

Rachel sizes it up and seizes it with two hands. With a grunt of exertion, she gets the bag lifted into the trunk. She exhales in relief as it slides into place and closes the trunk of her car. She turns around only to find herself being pressed against her car as Quinn steps into her.

"I handled it," Rachel says, smiling. Her hands come to rest on her girlfriend's face as Quinn leans.

"You did," Quinn grins.

And then Rachel is kissing her, nipping at Quinn's bottom lip before slipping her tongue into her mouth. Her girlfriend makes a noise of approval, but it's Rachel that's left gasping when Quinn angles a thigh between her own, grateful for the loose skirt she wore today. Feeling all of Quinn against her after so long...Rachel can't stop her hands from the from running under her cardigan, feeling ribs and stomach through the thin cotton of her shirt underneath. As Quinn presses into her more, Rachel curves her hands around hips to her girlfriend's ass for encouragement. The trunk of her car digs into her back and she can hear the sound of traffic and people all around them, but Rachel could care less as their kiss only grows deeper.

But just as she thinks more, Quinn breaks apart from their kiss. Her girlfriend leans her forehead against hers, and as Rachel struggles to catch her breath, Quinn whispers, "I need you." Warmth flares somewhere below her stomach, and Rachel forgets to breathe all over again.

She buries her face into Quinn's neck to buy herself a moment. She runs her hand across Quinn's back, trying to calm her racing heart and stop the throbbing between her legs. She lifts her head back up after a moment, taking Quinn's hands in her own. "On condition of being the one to pick you up, I promised your mother I would have you home to her as soon as possible."

Quinn makes a face. "I was hoping to have some time alone with you as soon as we got home."

"We will have later," Rachel says as neutrally as she can. "Besides, your mother--"

"--I am looking forward to seeing her," Quinn says hurriedly before sighing. "I just want you. Now."

"Later. You're not making this easy," Rachel says, resting her forehead on Quinn's shoulder. She pulls back, gently pushing Quinn away. "Now get in the car. And I promise. Later."

Quinn half-smiles at her before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. "Fine," she says playfully.

They finally get on the road, and thankfully the traffic has lightened up quite a bit in comparison to the rush hour Columbus traffic she experienced driving to the airport. Before long, they're cruising through Ohio along a lonely stretch of Route 33. Conversation picks back up about Quinn's semester abroad and Rachel asks her about the things she'll miss in London.

"I am glad I did it, and I'll certainly miss things about it. But there were many things I missed about being here though," Quinn says casually.

"Like what if I may ask?"

"Like you," Quinn answers and Rachel has to use all her willpower not to take her eyes off the road. And she has to find even more when she feels Quinn's hand settle on her thigh.

Rachel clears her throat as Quinn plays with the hem of her skirt. "You already said you missed me, Quinn. I was asking about other things."

There's a brief moment of silence and then Quinn is leaning over the center console. "I missed your hand on mine and your arms around me. I missed the way you kissed me."

"Those things still count as me. That was hardly what I was going for," Rachel says.

Quinn ignores her, running her hand from the skirt to the exposed skin on the lower half of her thigh. Her girlfriend's touch is cool and dry and very much purposeful. Rachel can feel the heat in Quinn's words and where her hand meets her thigh as she continues. "I missed your touch. The way you'd dig your fingers into my skin."

Here, Quinn squeezes her thigh, before slowly--so, so slowly--trailing her fingers upwards. Rachel takes a steadying breath as they meet the hem of her skirt and begin hiking it upwards.

"I missed the way your eyes would close and the way your lips would part. I missed the feel of your skin against mine and the way your body fits against me. I missed your smile and the way your eyes light up in excitement. But I also missed your thighs and your abs and your breasts."

Quinn's hand travels ever higher, until her skirt is almost up to her hips. Rachel struggles to keep her breathing even as she can't help but spread her legs a little wider. She keeps her eyes deadlocked on the empty road. 

"I missed the way your hips arch up into me," Quinn says lowly. "I missed your breathy moans. I missed the way you feel."

As Quinn's fingers graze her panties, Rachel grips the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turn white.

"I missed how wet and hot you'd get for me," Quinn husks.

Though Rachel keeps her arms locked in order to keep her car from drifting out of her lane, her foot slips off the gas peddle. She can't keep a moan at bay any longer as Quinn's fingers slide through her folds and find her clit.

"I missed burying my fingers into you," Quinn whispers.

Rachel resists sinking into her seat in order to grant her girlfriend better access as Quinn's fingers travel from her clit to her entrance. And when two fingers slide slowly inside her, Rachel quivers.

"I missed the way you taste," Quinn murmurs.

Just as easily as her girlfriend slipped her fingers into her, Rachel is left empty as Quinn withdraws completely. She watches out of her peripheral vision as Quinn brings those two fingers to her lip. Her girlfriend's lips part, there's a slip of a tongue, and then Quinn's mouth closes around the fingers that were just insider her.

Rachel throbs.

"Fuck, Quinn," she breathes, and she makes a split second decision.

She takes the exit ramp bearing down upon them. Driving up to a stop sign and an empty rode in the twilight of the evening. She travels no further than a quarter of a mile, just behind a bend in the road around oak trees. She quickly pulls over onto the shoulder, and in one swift motion, puts her car in park, unbuckles her seatbelt, and throws herself across her center console just as Quinn gets her own seatbelt undone.

Rachel brings their lips together in a bruising kiss as she struggles to get the rest of her body to the passenger side of her car and on top of her girlfriend. Quinn helps, hands going to her hips and ass, pulling her on top. Rachel finally gets her weight on top of Quinn, straddling her lap. She nips as Quinn's bottom lip before thrusting her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. One of Quinn's hands comes up to her head, fisting her hair in a gentle grip, but Rachel breaks from the kiss even as she does.

Rachel kisses her way down her girlfriend's mouth to her jaw and then neck. She fumbles with one of her hands, trying to find the switch to lower the seat. Her other hand she snakes up underneath Quinn's shirt, greedily touching the skin of her girlfriend's stomach and ribs before finding her breasts. She ignores the bra entirely, yanking it aside to bring her hand to one of Quinn's nipples. She pinches it gently between her thumb and forefinger before pulling slightly. Quinn's gasping breath in response sends a shiver down her spine.

She finally finds the button to lower the seat, giving her a bit more room to work with as it lowers fully back. Quinn doesn't let the change of position stop her, working her hands up under her skirt and along the backs of her thighs to her ass. Rachel leans over her, moving her legs to slip one between Quinn's thighs. She presses her thigh into the seam of her jeans, hoping that will earn a reaction.

It does.

Quinn's breath hitches, and the hands on Rachel's ass squeeze and pull her closer. Rachel shifts into her, pushing her thigh into the warm juncture between her girlfriend's legs. She locks eyes with Quinn, feeling the warmth spike below her stomach at the half-hooded hazel eyes. Rachel keeps her hips moving as best as she can given the confines of the car by propping her weight up with one hand on the seat near Quinn's shoulder. She keeps the other still under Quinn's shirt, alternating between nipples. She keeps the rhythmic rock of her thigh going, up and down slightly, and just barely forward and back, working the seam of Quinn's jeans into her.

The way Quinn's head tips back, the way her hands frantically travel from ass to hips and back again all the while trying to direct the movement of the thigh between her legs, lets Rachel know just how close she is.

"No," Rachel says, forcing herself to still.

Quinn keeps moving her hips into her thigh, however, up and down, and Rachel's body pulses with it's own need because it's so fucking sexy. Rachel bites her lip and almost regretfully grabs Quinn's hips, pressing her down into the seat to stop her from moving.

"No," she says again.

"Rachel--" Quinn begins.

"I missed touching you," Rachel says interrupting her. She moves her other leg, bringing it between Quinn's so that her body is between her girlfriend's spread thighs. She quickly starts unbuttoning Quinn's jeans.

"I missed touching you," she repeats. 

"I missed tasting you," she says, drawing the zipper of the jeans down. 

"I missed feeling you," she says as her hand slips under Quinn's panties. 

She slides her hands between Quinn's legs, sighing at the soft, wet heat she finds there. "I missed fucking you and loving you and being with you."

Quinn whimpers and her eyes close as Rachel begins to rub at her clit with those last couple of words. She uses her other hand to brush away some hair that had fallen into Quinn's face and gently cups her cheek. Quinn's eyes open just enough for Rachel to see how dark and uninhibited they are. She brings her hand away and settles it down between Quinn's thighs to join her other hand. Except this hand, she brushes past her other one to slip it further below and immediately penetrating with a single finger. Quinn is so wet, she slides in with no resistance and immediately adds a second finger.

Rachel picks up the pace at Quinn's clit even as she starts to pump her fingers in and out of her. One of her girlfriend's hands grip the wrist of the hand she has at her clit, while the other keeps a tight grip around her hip. Quinn's hips buck into her, and Rachel struggles to keep her pace steady. Her fingers pound in and out of her girlfriend, and Quinn's walls clench around her with each thrust. She can feel Quinn's muscles stiffen even as her arms start to burn from their efforts. The little bit of discomfort doesn't matter, Rachel wants nothing more in the world to have Quinn come. 

And then Quinn does. Her back arching as she trembles, and a wordless cry passing her lips. Rachel draws it as as long as possible, until Quinn gently pulls the hand at her clit away. She pulls her fingers out of her girlfriend gently, bringing them to her lips much like Quinn did earlier.

Quinn watches her with hazy, wanton eyes even as she catches her breath. Rachel expects her to take a few moments longer to recover, so she takes her time licking and sucking her girlfriend's come off her fingers, keeping eye contact with Quinn the entire time she does so.

She's taken by surprise as Quinn sits up abruptly, arms coming around her waist and then underneath her thighs. Quinn pulls her legs around her hips, her skirt already hiked up so that it's just her panties between her and Quinn's stomach.

"Your turn," Quinn growls. 

Rachel feels heat swell through her, swallowing thickly as Quinn wastes no time, attacking the part of her exposed collarbone. Quinn's hands find her breasts over the top of her shirt, but they don't linger there for long. Rachel can't help flexing her abs in tension as Quinn's hands ghost underneath her blouse up to her breasts. But even once Quinn finds her nipples, one for each hand, she only stays for a moment, before smoothing back down her skin toward her hips.

Rachel wishes she was embarrased at the way she rocks her core into Quinn's middle, but she's long since past having any concerns except release from her girlfriend's touch. And finally, Quinn's hands travel up her skirt, pulling aside her panties roughly. Rachel gasps as Quinn sinks her fingers inside her again while her thumb comes to rest on her clit. Quinn's other arm wraps around her waist, holding her steady as she starts pumping her fingers in and out of her. Rachel meets her thrust with her hips, trying to deepen how far and hard Quinn lands inside her.

Quinn keeps her thumb running tight circles over her clit, and the combination of the two soon has her panting. She grips tightly around Quinn, rocking with her. The pressure build and builds, she claws at Quinn's back drawing her closer. She grits her teeth, closing her eyes as the knot below her stomach grows tighter and tighter until finally...

It bubbles over, pleasure sweeping through her veins, and she shakes violently into Quinn just barely aware of the breathy "fuck" that passes her lips. She slumps down into Quinn as the last tremor passes through her. She clutches her close to her, unwilling to let go or let Quinn's fingers slip out from her yet. Eventually though, she draws back, and slowly those fingers pull out of her. She misses them almost as soon as their gone.

But Quinn brings her arms around her and slowly leans back with her until she's resting comfortably against the seat. Rachel nestles on top of her, resting her head on her shoulder.

She feels Quinn's heartbeat beneath her and takes in the half-light of the darkening day outside the car. "I'm so glad you're home," Rachel says.

"Me too," Quinn whispers, stroking her hair.

"I'm also very, very pleased that we took a pit stop," Rachel says lightly.

Quinn laughs. "Me too."


End file.
